Eleutheromania
by You Are So Wonk
Summary: Eleutheromania(n.)- An intense desire for freedom. "... Because in the end… all she wanted to do was live." Oc-insert. Semi-AU. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Summary: Eleutheromania(n.)- An intense desire for freedom. "... Because in the end… all she wanted to do was _live._ " Oc-insert. Semi-AU.

* * *

The first few years of her new life are spent in bondage.

She's… she's not exactly what you would call _normal_ in this new life. Ignoring the reincarnation bit, she's not even fully _human_.

Ugly green scales litter her dark brown skin. Her forearms and back _covered_ with them.

Her master tells her that she's a sea snake. A _monster_. That she'll fetch him _a lot of money_ once she's old enough.

Her master isn't a kind man. He yells at her, _beats_ her, makes her wish she was dead once more.

The way he _looks_ at her at times makes her skin crawl. One day, with the stench of alcohol coating his breath he leans down next to her.

"Y'Know… you're pretty cute. You'll be a lot of fun someday," he leers, as his companions egg him on. He touches her cheek, and she wants nothing more than to tear him down where he stands.

The body she inhabits is physically seven, mentally twenty-seven. But she doesn't feel like it. It's as if her mind is constantly at an impasse. With maturity and naivety both fighting to take control.

Life with her master is pretty straightforward. She cleans up after him, cooks him food, makes him feel better about his disgusting _worthless_ life.

In return he belittles her. Curses at her and _spits_ at her. As if she were no better than _trash_.

According to him, her birth mother had abandoned her. Sold her at birth to save her own skin quite literally.

The scales of a sea snake were priceless. With the right amount, you were set for _life_.

Her mother had been captured while she was pregnant with yours truly. She offered her unborn child's life to save her own. Her master _loved_ reminding her of it every day.

Sometimes she wishes her master would just kill her. End her misery and take the only thing he truly cares about. Her scales.

A whacking noise brings her out of her musings, and she stares at her master silently. He brandishes his whip and beckons her to come closer to him. She braces herself for what's to come.

* * *

Her savior comes in the form of a horrible storm. A storm so powerful that it destroys the boat on which she and her master reside on, taking her master's life in the process.

She's never been more grateful.

She… she should've died as well. That she _knows_.

But, whatever God or deity that's up there. It isn't in their plans for her to clock out yet.

She swims. She swims as hard and as fast as is physically possible for her young body. She swims until her body is _numb_.

Eventually… when her lungs start to constrict, and she wants nothing more than to just _stop_. She finally spots land.

She swims towards it and winces when a sharp object connects with her head. She had never seen it coming.

Red blurs her vision as she loses consciousness.

* * *

Rose stares at the child in front of her in slight worry. She bandages its head as carefully as she can, and tucks them in underneath an old ratty blanket. The child has a buzz cut, and their ribs could be seen poking through their clothing(' _If you could even call it that,' she thinks bitterly_ ). When she had first seen it(Him? Her? She knew her eyesight wasn't what it used to be, but she could usually tell the difference between a boy and a girl) the child had been completely still. The young one was wearing a grey long sleeve tunic that had most definitely seen better days. Their pants were worse for wear as well.

If she had to guess, the kid must've been an orphan. Either that or their parents had been abusive assholes.

She swiftly changes the child's clothes(Judging by their privates they were a girl), and cleans the child's remaining wounds.

Rose doesn't even flinch when she sees the green scales decorating the young girl's body. She _does_ flinch, however, when she catches sight of the tattoo that decorates the young girl's back.

A large circle with three small triangles on the top and one on the bottom. Her jaw drops as she examines it. Her eyes glance over the cigarette burns that also grace the girl's skin or the numerous scars.

Rose watches the girl shift in her sleep, and sighs. She gingerly makes her way down the stairs to the bar and is immediately ambushed.

Her granddaughter stares at her worriedly and lowers her voice.

"Will they be alright, Rose?" the girl inquires as she fiddles with her hands nervously. Rose sighs and nods her head.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, Makino," She starts as she massages her shoulders languidly "Her breathing has improved greatly. She'll be up… _eventually_ ,"

Makino sighs and visibly relaxes. Rose ruffles her head and chuckles.

"Where did you say you found her?" Rose questions as she takes a seat at the bar. Makino goes to make her a drink.

"It was the strangest thing," Makino replies "The mayor was actually the one to find her. He said that she walked up to him in a daze, blood _pouring_ out of her head, before collapsing right in front of him,"

Rose frowns at that before chugging her beer. She wipes her mouth and sighs.

"She's an escaped slave," Rose lets out casually causing Makino to do a double take.

"That's… that's barbaric! How could someone….." Makino trails off as she sees the look on Rose's face "There's more isn't there?"

"You've always been very astute Makino," Rose mumbles as she chugs more beer "There's _always_ more to the story. But… a customer is coming in so I'm afraid this conversation will have to wait until _much_ later,"

Makino stares at her, before plastering a fake smile on her face to greet her customers.

The look that briefly passes over Makino's eyes lets Rose know that they _will_ be discussing this later.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! In addition to my _Bellātor_ rewrite, I've also posted my first One Piece fanfic. Admittedly, I'm not as far into One Piece as I'd like to be so please let me know if you spot any inconsistencies in my writing. If you weren't able to tell, the main OC(her name will be disclosed in the coming chapters) has found her way to Foosha Village. She started off her second life as a slave, so this _will_ affect her personality somewhat. Some aspects of this story(such as the main OC being a Sea Snake) were based on other fanfics that I have read. Such as _Hanley_ by NibelungVelocity, and _On the Ocean Blue_ by NikoArtagnan. They're both really good so you should definitely give them a chance if you haven't yet. With that being said, I don't plan on copying any of their stories. I have plans for the main OC that I hope will be very entertaining to read. All I can say is that she is most _definitely_ not joining the Straw Hat Pirates. The cover picture I have is the closest thing I could find to what the main OC will eventually look like. When I get the time I will try and find something a bit more accurate. The only difference really is that her eyes are a dark green, and her skin is a bit darker(and the fact that she has scales).

Questions I have for you Guys:

What do you guys think of the story so far?

What are some characters you'd like to see her interact with?

 _P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

As she awoke from her slumber, the feeling she's greeted with is so _very_ foreign.

Blankets(When was the last time someone had cared enough to gift her with _these_?) engulfed and supported her person. She didn't feel _safe_ necessarily, but it was the closest she had ever gotten in this lifetime.

She hugged the blanket as closely as she could. Almost as if it would protect from all the horrible things that surrounded her in this world.

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was that she _wasn't_ in chains. Which meant that she _most_ likely hadn't been caught.

Even so… she knew that she couldn't stay here. _Wherever_ this was she had to leave as soon as she was able.

The moment anyone caught sight of the tattoo that graced her back, or even her _scales_ , it was game over.

She couldn't bear being a slave once more.

The door opens swiftly, and her breath hitches immediately.

 _(Was she going to be killed? She didn't want to die yet. She still had so many things to accomplish-)_

"Did you sleep well?" A soft, low voice asked of her. Her head snapped up comically, and she found herself staring at a harmless looking old lady. She couldn't have been over four feet, and a comforting smile graced her wrinkled face.

"You gave us quite a fright dearie," The woman stated as she moved closer to her "You're quite lucky to be alive,"

She assessed the woman in front of her and quickly decided that she didn't classify as a threat. She was quite confident that if push came to shove, she could overpower the lady in front of her quite easily. The lady just smiled down at her.

"What's your name young one? Mine's Rose,"

 _(The lady keeps on moving closer and closer to her. It makes her want to scream-)_

She froze at the question that had been directed at her and shook her head. 'Rose' gave her an unimpressed look.

"Verbal answers, please. We won't get anywhere if you refuse to speak to me,"

She glared down at her hands and gripped at the blanket surrounding her.

The lady laughed at that, before smiling sharply at her.

"Do you not remember your name? Is it really _ugly_?"

The girl remained quiet, but shook her head. Rose hummed at that.

"Or perhaps… do you not _have_ a name?"

The girl remained silent at that and nodded her head slowly. Rose grinned down at her.

"Well… if you're going to stay here, you're going to need a name," Rose concluded. The girl whipped her head up and sported her fiercest glare.

"I-I can't _stay_ here-"

"Then where will you go?" Rose cut in sharply, her eyes finally taking on a stern look "I'm not stupid, _girl_ , I know your situation,"

For that one moment, everything just _stops_. Her hands slowly started to unclench as she mulled over the words that had just left the elderly woman's mouth.

She let out a cry and _lunged_ at the lady. Her dark green eyes _narrowed_ in pure _hatred_ -

Before she could even fully comprehend it, Rose is out of sight.

Her face hit the floor with a thump, as a hand touched the top of her head.

The hand kept her pinned to the ground. Even at her fullest strength, she couldn't break free.

Her master had always said that she was strong. It was one of the reasons Sea Snakes were so prized, because of their strength.

But for this woman to hold her down as if she was _nothing_.

"You're a hundred years too young to challenge me, brat," Rose stated as she let out a chuckle "That was pretty pathetic, to be honest,"

She squirmed underneath her grip and at that moment she felt nothing but hostility. It _engulfed_ her.

" _Get. Off. Me._ " she hissed. Rose just tutted at that.

"No can do kiddo, wouldn't want you attacking me again," the woman stated matter of factly "In fact… I think it's time for you to take another nap,"

The last thing she remembered was her face pressed against the hardwood floor.

* * *

When she reawoke, it wasn't to the strange old woman who had knocked her out. This time, her companion is much younger. The lady had a softness to her that she wasn't quite sure how to handle.

The woman smiled at her.

"Oh, you're awake now? That's great! I thought Rose had been a little too hard on you," She stated sheepishly "She can be a bit intense, but she means well. I'm Makino by the way," She bowed her head slightly "A pleasure to meet you!"

She… she doesn't quite know how to respond to that. Someone actually treating her with respect. She looks down at her scale covered arms and back towards the woman in front of her.

 _Weird._

"Ah! I brought you some food. I don't really know what you would like, so I just made you a sandwich. I hope that's okay,"

 _Why is she being so… so nice?_

"What's _your_ name?" Makino asked cheerfully, as she took the seat across from where she was sitting.

The girl just shook her head and continued to eat her food slowly. Makino chuckled at that and brought out a very large book.

"Rose said you didn't have one," The woman said softly, something dimming in her eyes. "But… I think _everyone_ needs a name, don't you?"

She just shook her head.

 _(I'm not human- Nobody ever cared enough to give me one-)_

"How about this" Makino starts off, straightening out her apron. "I'll read out some names, and you can tell me if you like them. Okay?"

She continued to eat her food.

"Hmm… how about Sara? I knew someone named that once, but I haven't heard from her in a while," Makino said absentmindedly as she stroked her chin. "Or… what about Selene? That's very pretty,"

She just continued to eat her food.

"Robin? No that doesn't really suit you," Makino said quietly, as she gazed down at the book. "How about… Lily?"

She froze at the name, before shaking her head. A lily symbolized _purity_.

 _(She was being cursed at, spit at- What had she done_ _ **wrong**_ _-)_

She was anything but pure.

Makino kept reading off names. They were all very nice, but they didn't suit _her_.

She was much too used to be referred to as _it_ , or _girl_.

Makino eventually let out a sigh.

"None of these names are any good are they?" She mused as she put the book away. "Sorry, I'll try and find something else,"

Something twinged in her heart at that. She didn't mean to make the woman feel bad. The names were _all_ very wonderful, but they just weren't right for _her_.

Makino left the room, before running in a few minutes later. A cheeky grin decorated her face.

" _Emeraude,"_ She said happily. "How about that?"

Green eyes gazed blankly at the woman.

"Emeraude," She tested out brokenly on her tongue, much to the older girl's delight. A shy smile decorated her face. "I… I like that,"

She really did. It wasn't _too_ feminine or pristine, and it rolled off of her tongue.

 _(Emeraude. Emerald. She was a_ _ **jewel**_ _-)_

Makino let out a cry of joy and gathered her in a hug. 'Emeraude' tensed at that.

 _(Please… please don't hurt me-)_

"I knew we'd find something for you," Makino said softly. "Everything's gonna be ok, alright?"

Emeraude found herself wanting to believe her.

* * *

Monkey D. Garp wasn't a stupid man.

He didn't become 'Garp the Fist' by being stupid. He hadn't been able to match Gol D Roger by being stupid.

His foolish son didn't seem to realize that, however.

Garp looked down at the baby in front of him and sighed.

His foolish, stupid son had sired a child. A child he knew he wouldn't be able to take care of.

Garp wanted to pummel him.

 _(You know- You know and yet-)_

His son had never been one for romance, much too serious to even entertain the idea of it.

But when he had spoken of this child's mother, his dark eyes had seemed to light up. His countenance seemed to brighten.

Garp had never seen the kid so happy.

It was due to that, and only that, that he went easy on Dragon. That he agreed to raise the little brat that wouldn't stop smiling.

When he looked down at the child, at his grandson, Garp couldn't help but grin.

Luffy wouldn't be like Dragon. He'd be a strong marine that stayed on the right side of the law. Garp would make sure of it.

With Luffy in one arm and a few belongings in the other, Garp made his way down Foosha village. To a place, he knew he could entrust Luffy to when he wouldn't be available.

The moment Rose opened the door to the tavern, Garp gave her a bright grin.

"Oh, it's you," Rose replied disinterestedly. "Come on in, I guess,"

Garp let out a booming laugh, as he steadied Luffy in his right arm. Rose looked at the baby incredulously.

"Garp… that's disgusting. At your age, you shouldn't be having children-"

"Right back at ya, you old hag!" Garp retorted, sticking his left pinky into his nose. "But the kid's not mine. He's my son's,"

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Dragon was here?" The elderly woman questioned, as she leaned on her walking stick. Garp nodded somewhat solemnly.

"Barely even said a word to me," Garp grouched. "Just dropped his kid off and left. I knew I was too easy on that brat-"

"If you call your 'Fist of Love' easy," Rose drawled. "I'd hate to see what being hard on the kid would've been like,"

Garp let out another booming laugh, as Rose closed the door behind them. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked towards Garp expectantly.

"It's good you're here," Rose said slowly, her eyes darting to the door ever so slightly. "You won't believe what's happened since you were gone.

Garp immediately went on the offensive.

"Rose," he said seriously. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not necessarily," Rose replied. "It's just… it might be better if I show you," Rose cleared her throat. "MAKINO! GET DOWN HERE!"

The young girl rushed down the stairs and gasped at the sight of Garp. She pasted a smile on her face.

"G-Garp-san! What brings you-Is that a baby?" Makino questioned moving closer to him. Garp let out another laugh.

"He's my grandson-"

"Makino," Rose interrupted. "Take the baby-"

" _Luffy,"_

"Take Luffy upstairs to your room," Rose ordered. "I have to introduce Garp to our little visitor,"

Makino shook her head immediately.

"Rose," Makino started off cautiously. "I don't think she's ready-"

"We don't have time for luxuries," Rose replied. "Garp won't be in town for long, and she needs registration,"

Garp stared at Rose for a moment, his eyes widening slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Garp questioned as he took a seat at the bar. Rose whacked his kneecaps with her walking stick.

"You old geezer," Rose said tersely. "Come upstairs and I'll show you,"

Garp's eye twitched at that, but he handed Luffy off to a reluctant Makino and followed after the older woman.

The sight he was met with when he came up the stairs made him freeze in his tracks.

A tiny boy, with brilliant green eyes, stared up at Garp in horror. He darted out of the bed and went to take solitude in the corner of the room. It was hard to miss the green scales that decorated his forearms.

Garp cackled, causing Rose to look at him in annoyance.

"I swear you're a child-"

"You always call me reckless," Garp said, struggling to compose himself. "And yet- yet you-"

The boy kept staring at him, and Garp gave him a grin that was all teeth. He extended his hand towards him and raised his eyebrows when the boy darted out of the way.

Rose slugged him in the shoulder. Her knuckles covered in Haki.

"You _dumbass_ ," Rose hissed. "You don't just rush towards her like that,"

So the 'he' was actually a 'she', Garp thought as he looked over the kid once more.

"Hey, brat!" Garp called out. "What's your name?!"

The girl looked intimidated and started to tremble slightly. She looked towards Rose, and bowed her head. Rose sighed.

"She won't exactly talk to us-"

"Emeraude," The girl whispered. "M-M-Makino-san helped me to pick it out,"

Garp nodded and crouched down next to the girl. She stared at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Monkey D. Garp!" He called out, extending his hand once more. "Call me Gramps! A pleasure to meet ya, Emmy!"

The girl tested the nickname out on her tongue and smiled slightly.

"Emmy," The girl repeated, with a pleased smile on her face. Garp laughed and ruffled the girl's head, taking note of how she tensed at his touch.

Monkey D. Garp was not a stupid man.

His eyes didn't miss the scars that decorated her shoulders. Or the tattoo that he could see on the girl's back. He knew why Rose needed registration.

The girl was a slave.

With a resigned sigh, Garp smiled down at the girl once more.

Some would see a monster when they looked down at Emeraude. But all Garp saw was another brat he needed to protect.

 _(He wondered if she would get along with Ace-)_

* * *

Author's Note: Here's _Eleutheromania_ chapter 2! I want to thank all the people that favorited, followed, and reviewed this chapter. I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys will like this story.

Questions you guys had:

 **How old is she?** Emeraude is physically 7 years old. She's two years older than Ace and Sabo, and 5 years older than Luffy.

 **How will Ace react to her being an ex-slave?** That will be very fun to write. I can't give too much away, but it will help shape relationships when that is found out.

Questions I have for you Guys:

What do you think of the way I characterized Garp?

What questions do you guys have for me?

 _P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! I love reading what you guys think!_

 _P.P.S. I updated Meraki a little while ago, so check that out if you like BNHA._

 _P.P.P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
